


You're Into Kinky Stuff?

by PyreWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Evlynn, Ezekiel is being a lil shit, F/M, Gen, a bit of Jassandra because I am trash, despite the title there is no smut in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: It had started as just another smartassed comment from Ezekiel while he was trying to avoid the training exercise Eve had set up for him. She had dismissed it even before he snuck off the moment she had her back turned and didn't give it a second thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Sanzochan for this fic existing.

“You're into kinky stuff?”

It had started as just another smartassed comment from Ezekiel while he was trying to avoid the training exercise Eve had set up for him while Stone and Cassandra were off on a mission. She had dismissed it even before he snuck off the moment she had her back turned and didn't give it a second thought.

 

* * *

 

About a week later Eve walked into the Annex from her lunch break to find a cheap black whip coiled on her desk.

“Jenkins?” She called out. “Did Flynn happen to stop by while I was at lunch?”

“Not that I am aware, Colonel Baird. Why?” Jenkins called from his lab.

“No reason.” Eve shrugged.

Flynn had always fancied himself something of an Indiana Jones. He had even mentioned wanting a whip and a fedora on more than one occasion. She did wonder at the low quality and the color. Flynn was particular enough when it came to details that he would have bought one in brown, not to mention one that was of much higher quality. He could easily afford it after all. He'd gone several years without needing to pay rent on an apartment after he had moved into his quarters in the Library. This looked like something you might win at a low rent carnival or buy at a chintzy “Far East” theme shop in the mall that sells foam nunchucks and cheap aluminum katanas. She had just dropped it into the bottom drawer of her desk when the clippings book went off, sending them to Las Vegas.

 

* * *

 

Eve had just returned from placing the first item safely in the New Artifacts Wing of the Library when she discovered a pair of handcuffs hanging from one arm of her chair. They were obviously not one of hers. They were embarrassingly cheap and she picked the lock with a paperclip in under five seconds. After the mission they had just completed she didn't even bother to think about how or why they were there. She just tossed them in the bottom drawer of her desk, grabbed her purse and went home for the night.

 

* * *

 

Only a couple of days later Eve arrived at the Annex before everyone else, except for Jenkins, as usual to find a ball gag sitting in the middle of her empty desk.

“Jenkins.” Eve stood in the door to his lab holding her latest discovery between two fingers. “Do you happen to have any idea what this is?”

“Well Colonel.” Jenkins started once he looked up from his work. “I would have suspected that someone such as yourself, with such a rich and varied life experience would have encountered such an item before. But if I must-”

“I know _what_ it is Jenkins.” She cut him off. “I meant do you know why it was sitting on my desk.”

“That, thankfully, I have no knowledge of.” Jenkins said.

“Thanks.” Eve sighed and headed back to her desk. She pulled open her bottom drawer and tossed it in. It landed causing the handcuffs to rattle pulling her attention to the growing collection of items she had. A cheap whip, an equally cheap pair of handcuffs, and now a ball gag. Something tickled at the back of her mind but before she could try to figure out what it was she heard Stone and Cassandra coming down the hall. They were speaking in low voices, but they still carried.

“Do you think they are going to know?” Cassandra's voice was urgent.

“How could they?” Stone answered sounding far less on edge. “I have given you a ride to work before when your car broke down and you brought a change of clothes with you to my place.”

Eve smirked at her charges thinking that they had managed to keep their months old relationship a secret from her. She had long ago decided to let them tell her in their own time. So as usual when they were being a bit less than discrete she gave them an indirect warning to cool it, this time by sliding her desk drawer closed just hard enough that it thumped fairly loudly. Their conversation ended abruptly a few moments before they walked into the room.

“Morning Eve!” Cassandra chirped.

“Baird.” Stone nodded.

“Morning you two.” Eve smiled. “More car trouble Red?”

“Uh, yeah.” Cassandra's eyes went just a bit wide. “How did you know?”

“Pretty much the only time you guys show up at exactly the same moment is when Stone picks you up because your car didn't start.” Eve smiled.

“Oh.” Cassandra visibly relaxed.

“Anything specific planned for today?” Eve said letting them off the hook. “Assuming the Clippings Book doesn't go off of course.”

“Just going to be working in my lab I think.” Cassandra said.

“Got some research I was workin' on yesterday I want to finish.” Stone added.

“And I was gonna keep tinkering with the wiring on the security system.” Ezekiel said as he rolled into the room on his skateboard. “Got a few new tricks I want to try out.”

“Just try to not electrocute any of us Jones.” Stone grumbled.

“No promises, mate.” Ezekiel grinned.

Cassandra giggled and Eve just rolled her eyes.

They went their seperate ways and went to work.

 

That same afternoon Eve returned from a training session with Stone in the gym to find a sleep mask on her desk. It was a tacky cheap looking leopard print thing. She was staring down at it when Cassandra walked into the room.

“Cassandra.” Eve said snapping the redhead out of whatever calculations she had been running in her head. “You happen to know anything about this?”

“Nope.” Cassandra said as she came to stand beside Eve. “Looks like a sleep mask. Maybe Flynn left it for you? Have you been having trouble sleeping while he's been gone?”

“Not particularly. I can sleep on transport planes, helicopters, and while listening to heavy artillery being fired. Missing my boyfriend doesn't disrupt things that much.” Eve sighed. “Even if I have gotten used to him being there.”

“I'm sure him and Charlene will be back soon.” Cassandra said putting an arm around Eve and giving her a half hug.

“I hope so.” Eve hugged her back.

“So what's the big deal with this mask anyway?” Cassandra asked.

“I don't know, really.” Eve said pulling open the bottom drawer of her desk. “All this random stuff has been showing up on my desk and nobody seems to have any idea how or why.”

“That is unusual. Think it might be Ray?” Cassandra offered

“I doubt it. None of them seem to be artifacts. They all look like cheap junk to be honest.” Eve said as she swept the mask off her desk and let it fall into the drawer. It landed leopard print down on top of everything else that had accumulated in the drawer. Eve glanced down at it then screamed “JONES!”

Cassandra jumped at the sudden noise. She looked down trying to figure out what could have caused Eve to scream.

“'Kinky'?”Cassandra read the large stylized letters on the side of the mask that was now laying face up. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know what has been going on.” Eve grumbled

“You bellowed?” Ezekiel walked into the room. “I heard you all the way in the Library. Which is pretty impressive considering it's technically in another dimension.”

Eve grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to her desk and practically shoved his head into the bottom drawer.

“This. Ends. Now.” Eve growled. “If one more of these gag gifts-” Ezekiel chuckled at her word choice as fished the ball gag out of the pile. “Shows up on my desk...”

“You'll drag me around by my shirt like I'm 12?” Ezekiel smiled swinging the ball gag around.

“You'll be grounded.” Eve smirked.

“Grounded?” Both Cassandra and Ezekiel said.

“Yes. You will be grounded from using the Back Door for anything other than missions.” Eve said. “Even if I have to set up a cot chained to the door and sleep here.”

“Fine.” Ezekiel sighed as he dropped the ball gag back in the drawer. “Nothing else will show up on your desk. Can I go now? I was in the middle of something.”

“I'm not kidding.” Eve said.

“Neither am I. Nothing else on your desk. Promise.” Ezekiel said.

“Ok. Back to work.” Eve shoved him back towards the Library doors.

“What was that all about?” Cassandra asked once he had left.

“Jones being Jones.” Eve grumbled.

“Want to talk about it over dinner? My treat.” Cassandra offered.

“Sure. Why not.” Eve shrugged. “I can drive you home afterwards. Unless you want me to drop you somewhere else.”

Eve had to struggle not to laugh out loud at the squeak that emanated from the redhead.

“Home will be fine.” Cassandra said in a shaky voice.

 

* * *

 

Eve was pleasantly surprised when nothing else 'mysteriously' showed up on her desk for an entire week. She had even taken all of her 'surprises' out of her desk, put them in a box, taken them home and tossed them in the back of her closet. Where they would likely sit until she moved out of her apartment or the end of the world. Whichever came first.

A few days ago she and Stone had had dinner together. He had wanted to talk to her about Cassandra's use of magic. He was far more concerned than he was saying out loud. That much Eve was sure of. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what he was thinking. Even after all this time working together he was able to keep things under wraps when he wanted to.

Stone had suggested that at the very least they could try to help limit the situations where Cassandra might think she had no choice but to use magic. His first suggestion had been defense. Eve knew how much he wanted to keep her safe and it made sense he would be most worried that sometime somewhere he wouldn't be able to be there when she needed him most. He also pointed out that it seemed the bigger the magic the bigger the potential backlash and combat magic certainly seemed to rank high on that list.

So he had suggested and Eve agreed to offer to start teaching Cassandra some basic self defense to start. Which was why Eve and Cassandra had stayed after the rest of the team had left that day. They were in the women's locker room changing out of their workout clothes before grabbing a quick shower and heading out to dinner. Cassandra had had 'car trouble' again this morning and needed a ride home since Stone had left earlier.

Eve had stuffed her sweaty clothes into her gym bag and pulled her towel off the shelf in her locker. As the towel unfolded something tucked inside fell to the floor with a slap. Eve reached down and plucked the black mass off the floor.

“What the hell?” Eve muttered.

“Did you say something Eve?” Cassandra said walking around the corner already wrapped in her towel. “What's that?”

“I don't know. It was tucked in my towel.” Eve said as she turned the slick material over in her hands trying to figure out what it was. Once it finally unfolded to the point she could identify it Eve groaned. “Dammit Jones.”

“What?” Cassandra walked over to her.

Eve held up what turned out to be a pair of elbow length black vinyl gloves.

“Well they weren't on your desk.” Cassandra giggled.

“You aren't helping.” Eve smirked at the redhead, tossing the gloves back in her locker.

 

Eve and Cassandra tromped through the snow that had started falling sometime after they had come back from lunch, to Eve's car. Eve was loading her gym bag in the trunk when Cassandra called to her from the passenger door.

“Should I toss these in the back seat? Or do you want to keep them back there with your new gloves?” Cassandra giggled holding up a pair of black vinyl stripper heel boots that hung down past her waist. Eve guessed they would probably be thigh high on her own, much longer legs.

“Jones!” She yelled as she slammed the trunk.

“Still weren't on your desk.” Cassandra smirked.

“Do you want to get grounded from your lab, missy?” Eve stuck out her tongue.

“Back seat it is.” Cassandra giggled.

 

A few hours later Eve walked into her apartment. She tossed her leftovers into the fridge, her gym bag in the direction of her washing machine, then headed for her bedroom to stuff the gloves and boots into the box with the rest of Ezekiel's 'gifts'. She yanked open her closet door and walked face first into something hanging just inside the doorway. She jumped back and flipped on the lights in the bedroom as she went for her gun.

Her eyes fell on the unexpected obstacle. More black vinyl. A matching bra and panty set covered in silver studs. She stepped closer ready to kneecap Ezekiel if he popped out of somewhere. She turned on the light in the closet and finding no one there she turned back to her newest surprise. It was only then that she noticed the matching collar that came with the set. She yanked the whole thing down and, along with the gloves and boots, stuffed them into the box with the rest of this running 'joke'.

She stalked back to the living room where she had dropped her purse. She pulled out her phone and fired off a text to Ezekiel. It was only three words long.

_This. Ends. Now._

She didn't bother to wait for or even expect an answer. Instead she returned to her evening. She changed into the sweats she was using as pajamas since the weather turned cold and Flynn wasn't there to keep her warm. She started a load of laundry, including her workout clothes. Then she grabbed a beer from the fridge and dropped down on the couch in the glow of the christmas tree Cassandra had insisted on getting her.

She was sitting with her eyes closed listening to music when she heard a familiar rumbling from the hall. Even with her eyes closed she saw the room light up then fade. Followed by a familiar voice.

“Eve? Are you home?” Flynn called.

She leapt up from the couch and ran down the hall wrapping her boyfriend in a tight hug and cover his face in kisses.

“Well hello to you too.” He finally managed.

“Hi.” She smiled. “You ready for bed?

“Absolutely.” He grinned before pulling her into a proper hello kiss.

 

* * *

 

“So the trail's gone cold?” Eve asked over a very late breakfast. They had slept in and Eve texted the others that she was taking the day off.

“For the moment. Charlene is good at disappearing when she wants to. Think you with a couple dozen centuries practice.” Flynn sighed. “Figured I could stay out there in some fleabag motel getting frustrated with myself, or I could come home and remind myself what it feels like to have something worth fighting for. Ya know, more tangible than that whole fate of the world stuff.”

Eve smiled then leaned over and kissed him. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eve groaned as she pulled herself up from her chair. She opened the door on a guy holding a box.

“Eve Baird?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Sign here please.” He handed her his clipboard.

“Haven't seen one of these in awhile.” Eve chuckled. “It's usually those digital things that ends up never looking like my signature.”

“Yeah. Boss still likes to do things old school.” He said as he handed over the box and took back the clipboard. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Eve said as she closed the door.

She looked at the return address. There was no company name. Just some acronym. She set it on the table then tore open the box. She fished out the paperwork before looking at the actual contents. The invoice had the company name along with a full color logo. She had never heard of the place but it was obvious it was some sort of 'adult' business.

“Dammit Jones!” She grumbled. “Now you're just shipping this crap to me?”

“What?” Flynn blinked in shock.

“It's a long story.” Eve sighed.

“Uh, Eve.” Flynn reached into the box. “This is from me.”

“What?” Eve's head snapped up to see Flynn pull a slinky silk and lace nightgown out of the box in a shade of green quite close to the dress she had worn at Buckingham Palace.

“It's a birthday present.” Flynn said. “I wasn't sure if I was going to be back in time so I sent it in your name and had them include the 'Happy Birthday' on the receipt.”

“Oh, Flynn! It's beautiful.” She slipped into his lap and kissed him. “I love it. And I love you.”

“So at the risk of ruining the mood. What did Ezekiel do that you assumed this was from him?” Flynn asked.

Eve groaned as she got up. She recounted the story on the way to the bedroom. She dumped the box out on the bed.

“Well then.” Flynn said as he poked through the assorted items on the bed.

“Yeah.” Eve sighed.

After several long moments of silence Flynn looked up at her with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Does it all fit?”

 


End file.
